An electronic cooker is a household appliance which has been broadly applied and provides a convenient service for people's daily live. In the related art, a working process of the electronic cooker includes a cooking process and a heat preservation process. The cooking process includes subjecting raw food material to a heating process, which turns the raw food material into a cooked food. The heat preservation process includes subjecting the cooked food to heat preservation. After completing the cooking process, the electronic cooker will initiate the heat preservation for the cooked food for a preset time period followed by automatically power-off to terminate the heat preservation.